Bloody Pleasure
by DualCrows
Summary: This story shows many inspect of the dream world


**Bloody Pleasure**

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my newest story of Five Nights at Freddy. I hope you enjoy this story just like the others.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights At Freddy,Naruto or Tokyo Ghoul. If I did. I would of brought a pet fox and named it Kurama :D**

**Link Start!**

Kiyan was staring at the Pizzeria with a lust expression on his face. Kiyan was a boy that wore a dark hoodie and black cargo pants. He had unusual white hair and red cracked eyes. He had a gas mask and was hungry. He hadn't ate a human being since a month ago. He needed feeded...So what better way to feed then feed on the security guard and blame it on animal electronics.

Kiyan saw a young adult with short light blue hair. She was wearing a outfit, that didn't leave much fir imagination. In Kiyan opinion, she look beautiful but different from other humans. Kiyan shurgged his shoulder and figure out her named was Kate. Kiyan uses the shadow as his advantage and follow Kate into Pizzeria.

Kiyan: Hmm lets see how she does with animal electronics.

Kiyan place a palm on freddy back where sparks fly. Freddy had this dark look in his eye and start to try jumpscare Kate, while her back was turned. Kate just raised her hand and a over sized blue key and freddy was hit by the hilt. Kate was staring at Kiyan like I was a piece of trash. Kiyan took out kunai and started to try slash Kate. But every slash Kiyan did, he been hit five times over. Kiyan justed stared at her and paralysis her body from moving and the only thing able to work in her body was her voice.

Kate: Who the hell are you

Kiyan: A shadow...

Kate: A shadow of what?

Kiyan just grin and lick her lips. Kiyan twist her around and bit into her neck. Where she let a muffle screamed. It been a while since I last ate you know. Your blood has unique flavor to it. It has a pure flavor but a spicy flavor when licked. Kiyan got off her and just knocked her out,where she was taken to her office. When she woke up, she thought it was a dream but she check her neck and saw the bite marks. Kate screamed and ran out if building. Lucky for her it was 6 am...

The next night...Kate was staring at animal electronics and ask who was that teenager that bit me. Freddy turned to look at her.

Freddy: He is Kiyan. Don't let him eat you, run and hide thats your only chance of survival...

When Freddy finish his small speech and had a lighting cover hand going through his head. Kiyan grin at Kate and slowly start to walk to her. Kate let out a scream and ran through halls and more halls.

Kiyan: Oh my little blue beauty...Please don't hide I just want have a quick bite.

Kate: Never you sick freak!

Kiyan stopped and his hair was shadowing his eyes. He rasied his palm and chains started go through the halls and grab Kate leg bring her to him.

Kiyan: No im not a freak,monster, or a demon... Im just your executor...

Kate let out a scream and felt so much pain, when Kiyan bit her chest. Kiyan had so much hunger and lust in his eyes, he threw Kate into a nearby wall. Where he was going to have more then a single bite. Kate summoned her keyblade and stab into Kiyan stomach. Kiyan start to cough out blood and look up to her. Kiyan fell and lay there dead. When Kate checked if he had a pulse. He had none...When kate back with a bag. He was gone and there was left a note saying "We will meet again my sweet".

Kate: This guy is insane!

Kate fell in her seat and for the rest of night watch the animal electronic stay in their simple spots. She left but stop to look at her shadow. Kate just smiled and was going enjoy her time the next night. The next night came rolling in and Kate was waiting by a table staring at the door. She could hear whispers. But the whispers were to low to hear. Then a moment later the room was gone and all was left were darkness. She drew her keyblade and stared at Kiyan where he was adopting a battle pose with his dual kunai. They dashed each other and start slashing each others. Kiyan lost his hoodie tk the keyblade and Kate lost her shirt in process. They were fighting for blood. Kiyan backflip into the air and shot a cero at Kate. Where kate blocked it with her keyblade. Kate spin and try to slash Kiyan from all sides. She was able to break his mask but... Kiyan was furious he jump on top of her and pinned her hands. He glared at Kate and then his eyes soften. When he saw the state she was in. Kiyan just threw a kunai at her and then a bright flash. When she open her eyes. She look around and saw it was the same exact room where she was waiting before everything was consumed by Darkness...Kate got up and left the Pizzeria.

When Kate got there she realized it's her fourth night here at Pizzeria. She decided to stay and block the animal electronic fromtrying to enter her offices with the door. When she took a sip of her coffee. Her body was demanding pleasure. "Somebody must of drug my coffee" said Kate. Kate can only see blurry and her body was moving on it own. All she could see was Kiyan dark red eyes staring at her. Moment not soon she felt so much pleasure she wanted to scream. When she woke up she was lying naked at the kitchen. Her whole body was bloody, but it wasnt her blood. She got up and got dressed and left the pizzeria for the night. The fifth night came and she wanted more pleasure. She felt so good when her body was cut. Kate was wondering where that came from. She stoped and looked at her right. There stood Kiyan looked at her like he was predator.

Kate: What did we do last night?

Kiyan: We had pleasure...

Kate walked up to him and slap him and said "I want more blood". Kiyan grin and start giving her cuts around her thigh. Why do you feels so excited for getting cut. Kate scream "I want more"! Kiyan but in her neck and stabbing the kunai into her chest. Where Kate was freely flowing tears and fell on the ground.

Kiyan: Do you enjoy pain...

Kate: No I enjoy pleasure not pain...

Kiyan crouch down and slowly peck her lips leaving her dazed. Kiyan walked back down the hall leaving a dazed Kate on the floor. Kate proceed to go her office and sing Nightcore Whistle. She kept on singing the song untill 6 am hit and knew tomorrow will be her last day at Pizzeria.

When she got there...it was just quiet and lonely. She went to her office and let both doors open. Today she really didn't care. She knew the animal electronic was going let her go with a safe day and Kiyan already fed from her... Kate decided to look up to ceiling and saw sharp teeth grinning at her.

Kate: Wow is this how it ends...

Kiyan closes the door and wet thuds could be heared in the room. When the wet thuds ended a sharp ripping sound happend and blood was leaking from the office. After an hour later Kiyan open the door with a satisfied grin on his face. There was nothing left but Kate clothes bloody and left on seat. Kiyan planted a C4 in basement generator. When Kiyan was walking out of the building. He pulled out a trigger and hit it. Where Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria was blown up in black flames...Every night at 12 am to 6 am you could hear the screams from the former guard Kate coming from the New Freddy Fazbear building builded right on top of the old one...

**The End**


End file.
